Fast & Furious: Pokémon VS PSG
by Giganicky
Summary: What happens when a famous game series, the Pokémon series, and an incredibly funny anime, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, collide in the world of Fast & Furious? Hilarity and epicness ensured! Rated M due to bad language and Lemon in future chapters. Grimsley/Karen, Cynthia/Steven Stone, Panty/Brief.
1. When 2 Worlds Collide

In Route 66 of US, four cars are speeding:

a dark silver McLaren F1, a blue Nissan GT-R, a black Bugatti Veyron and a light grey Lamborghini Gallardo.

They are drove by 4 characters from a game series we know and love, the Pokémon series.

They are:

**Cynthia**, Champion of Sinnoh, driving the McLaren,

**Karen**, Elite Four member of Johto, driving the Nissan,

**Grimsley**, member of the Unova Elite Four, driving the Bugatti,

**Steven Stone**, former Champion of Hoenn, driving the Lambo.

They were driving at the excess of 200 mph.

Cynthia opened the window and looked at Karen, she said: "You're capable, buddy... Very capable.".

Karen says pleased: "Ohh, you're so nice!".

Cynthia says muttering: "Are you even bothering...".

But Karen truncated her speech and says: "I was just thanking, but I like your style too!".

Grimsley's Bugatti came near Karen's Nissan. Grimsley opened the window and said: "Great driving, babe! Life is a game, and you dominate it like if it's nothing!".

Karen giggled and mewled softly to Grimsley: "Mmmm, thanks, baby!".

Karen and Grimsley are engaged, they're a really happy couple which always have carnal desires of each other...

Steven's Lamborghini came by and said to everyone: "I sense a suspicious presence...".

Cynthia says worried: "We know your predictions usually come true...".

Karen says thrilled: "Is it the police? I love smashing cop cars!".

Steven alarms the group screaming out: "YES, IT IS!".

Cynthia harangues the three and orders: "Full throttle!".

A policeman reports: "Calling all cars, we have a Code 3, red alarm. There are 4 cars speeding in Route 66.".

The sheriff harangues the policemen and yells out: "GET THEM RIGHT NOW!".

In this way, an hi-speed chase starts.

Karen slows down trapping the policeman by crashing their cars.

Steven deploys a spike strip attacking the policemen, while Cynthia and Grimsley try to escape.

But...

**Tsching!**

Cynthia, Grimsley, Karen and Steven say alarmed: "The heck was that?".

A quarter of cars arrive. They are:

a light red Pagani Zonda Cinque,

a black and blue Corvette C6 ZR1,

an orange Porsche Carrera GT,

a white and red Ford GT.

The cars are driven by the main characters from a demential and humourous anime series called Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt.

They are:

the hot and lustful **Panty**, using the Pagani,

the gothic and gourmand **Stocking**, using the Corvette,

the handsome nerd **Briefers Rock**, or more simply **Brief**, using the Porsche,

and the reverend **Garterbelt**, using the Ford.

A policeman reports: "We have another Code 3, red alarm. Other 4 cars joined the first car quartet.".

The new quartet easily crashed all the cop cars in a matter of seconds without taking any damage.

Cynthia yelled to the quartet: "Who are you guys?".

Panty opened the window and said with a mellow and erection-inducing voice: "Name's Anarchy Panty, boy! Wanna fuck? I'm oh-so horny, baby!".

Cynthia says crazed out: "You maybe think I'm a lesbian? I'm engaged, too!".

Panty says: "No, I wasn't referring to you, fuckin' Ghost-head. I was referring to that guy with the Bugatti.".

Karen comes near Panty's car and says mad: "So you want to shag my dear Grimsley? He's my boyfriend, bitch!".

Panty introduced the others: "Mmh. Here's Anarchy Stocking, my fucked up younger sister.".

Stocking says angry to Panty: "I'm no fucked up sis, Panty!".

Panty, later, introduces Brief: "Here's Geek Boy. He's really attracted to me, but I treat him harshly. He's not worthy for me! His actual name is Briefers Rock, but call him Brief.".

Brief says dreamful to Panty: "B-But we actually had sex...!".

Panty says to Cynthia: "That's another story.".

Stocking, later off, introduces Garterbelt: "This is Garterbelt, our master! He's a very harsh reverend, and our behavior pisses him off.".

Garterbelt screams menacing to Panty and Stocking: "You always get the actions, little pesky angels! Please give some action to me next time, or I'll ground you two!".

Stocking says to Steven: "Don't mind him, he's like that.".

**Later that night...**

Steven asks Cynthia: "Dear, do you know where those four dudes come from?".

Cynthia answers obvious to Steven: "Don't ask me, honey!".

Karen mutters annoyed: "That Panty bitch wanted to fuck my dear Grimsley...".

Grimsley came near Karen and said pitiful: "Aww, come on. Life is a very hard battle that you must do with the cards you're given.".

Karen says to Grimsley: "Yeah, that's true, baby...".

Grimsley flirted to Karen: "Ohh, I know what will turn your sulk into a smile!".

Karen said amazed to Grimsley: "Really, baby? What is it?".

Grimsley said to Karen with a sexy and sly voice: "Fufufufufu, you shall see soon enough.".

And Grimsley and Karen started to make out.

Cynthia says envious to Steven: "Those Grimsley and Karen... They always have sex with each other when they can. How I envy them.".

Steven nods and says to Cynthia: "To who you say this...".

...All of a sudden, Steven's phone rang.

Steven picks it up and says to Cynthia: "It's a friend of mine from Alaska.".

Steven answers to the phone: "Hello? Steven Stone here.".

At the other side... "He-Hello, Steven! Brycen here. This is an EMERGENCY!".

…**.TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. To Anchorage!

"He-Hello, Steven! Brycen here. This is an EMERGENCY!".

Steven Stone remained totally aghast from Brycen's unexpected worriness.

Steven asks Brycen while talking to him via mobile phone: "What is going on?".

Brycen starts to explain: "There are two racers who are wreaking havoc here in Anchorage. They are using respectively a Koenigsegg CCXR and a Lamborghini Aventador. We don't know why are doing this. Probably they want someone and if they don't show up, they destroy everything nearby!".

Steven asks Brycen in a "emergence"-y maneer: "Which people do they want?".

Brycen said: "I already asked. One of them said: "I want **Cynthia, Karen, Grimsley **and** Steven Stone** here, if you don't want to die!". The other said: "I want those bloody angels called **Panty Anarchy** and **Stocking Anarchy**. And bring **Briefers Rock **and** Garterbelt** here with them. Or ELSE!".

Steven cutted Brycen's speech saying: "We're on our way!".

Cynthia asks Steven: "Who was it?".

Steven answers: "A friend of mine called Brycen. He says he needs our help out there in Anchorage, Alaska's main city. There are two racers wreaking havoc there. They want us and those four racers we met in Route 66: **Panty, Stocking, Brief** and **Garterbelt**.".

Karen says with a very annoyed tone: "So we have to go in that place which is cold like a freezer? And with that bitch called Panty, who wanted to fuck my beloved Grimsley? There's no way I will contribute!".

Grimsley answers to Karen with a soft and delicious tone: "You can never expect what are the tricks has life in its sleeve. But don't worry, Karen. If we bust those two boneheads, I will give you free sex. And you know you want to.".

Karen was attempted by that flattery her boyfriend did to her. She can't resist Grimsley's avances.

As a matter of fact, she said: "You got me there, baby. Let's go!".

And the four decided to go to Anchorage with Panty, Stocking, Brief and Garterbelt, who were sleeping in a motel in Route 66's midway. Cynthia, Karen, Grimsley and Steven knew they were resting there. They noticed it by the parked cars in the motel's parking.

**In Panty's room...**

Grimsley entered the room.

He said: "Panty! We have to go to Alaska!".

Panty said all drowsy, but with a sexy and near-pornographic accent: "Ahh, you're still that sexy boy I met this day. I want your cock so bad... Will you give it to me?".

Grimsley said worried to Panty: "I don't want to have sex with you, got it? Because I only love Karen. But still, there's no time!".

And Grimsley dragged Panty to the parking.

**In Stocking's room...**

Stocking woke up and said: "Time for my midnight snack!".

Stocking walked near her sweets-filled pantry.

But Cynthia bursted into Stocking's room.

Cynthia said all worried: "Stocking! I'm Cynthia! Come with me, this is an high-priority emergency!".

Stocking says: "The one I met in the Mother Route? Can't you see I was just having my midnight snack?".

Cynthia hastily dragged Stocking to the parking, while Stocking was fluttering her body and was yelling: "I want a sweet! I want a sweet NOW!".

Cynthia relives Stocking: "Don't worry, I'll buy for you some of it out there in Anchorage!".

In the end, the eight entered in their cars and started their LONG journey to Anchorage, Alaska.

Brief asks Steven: "Why are we going to that sheer-cold place?".

Steven explained: "A friend of mine, called Brycen, said that up there, in Anchorage, there are two cars who are wreaking havoc. The drivers said they want all of us. If not, the two will make of Anchorage a ghost town!".

Brief said horrified: "You mean that...".

Steven nods and says: "Yes, they will kill the innocent Anchorage population and raze the city to the ground! And you don't want it to happen, right?".

Brief says all determined: "No, they're just cute little innocent people!".

Cynthia and Garterbelt harangue the sextet: "To Anchorage!".

**...TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Giovanni and Corset

After a journey long over two thousand miles, the group finally arrives at Anchorage.

Near Anchorage's business district, there waits Brycen, Steven Stone's friend.

"Hi, Brycen.".

"Hi, Steven.".

"Where are those two racers?".

"Unfortunately, they're not here in Anchorage anymore. They said thay wanted to go to Fairbanks.".

"Well, if it isn't life who tricks us! Meh, that happens all the time, so I'm not that mad.", says Grimsley, quite shocked by Brycen's advice.

"So, we made over two thousand miles, and they escaped. Man, those two can fuck off! We're outta here!", say flipped off Panty and Stocking, which later go to their Pagani and Corvette in order to return back to their house-brothel-patisserie in Miami.

But Garterbelt blocks the sisters: "There's no way you will go back whence you came! We came here to rescue the Alaskan population, and we can't turn back now!".

Panty says to Garterbelt, very annoyed: "Fuck off to you too, you bloody priest!".

Garterbelt yells mad to Panty: "I'M NOT A FUCKING PRIEST, I'M A REVEREND!".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, me and Panty got it, Garter.", says Stocking quite bitterish.

"No, Garterbelt's right. We can't turn back now, dears!", says Brief, who is, as always, one of the two voices of reason of Panty and Stocking, along with Garterbelt.

"Can you please mind your own fucking business, Geek Boy?", says a crazed out Panty.

And Panty slaps Brief in the face.

"Ok, let's go back to our cars and let's go catch those two delinquents!", says Cynthia, while haranguing the others.

And the group goes to their cars and finally drive to Fairbanks, the possible next target of those two fiendish racers.

**Over 350 miles later, in Fairbanks...**

The racers arrive at the main street of Fairbanks, where they finally meet the two racers.

"There you are! Who are you?", asks Karen to the racers.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Giovanni, I'm the boss of Team Rocket!".

"And I'm Corset, the evil mayor of Daten City!".

The group was shocked and awed by that sight; those two racers are their arch-enemies!

"Giovanni!", yell Cynthia, Karen, Grimsley and Steven.

"Corset!", yell Panty, Stocking, Brief and Garterbelt.

"Why are you two doing here?", ask Cynthia and Garterbelt.

"Fwahahahaha! So you want to know our evil plans? Well well, we induced you here in Fairbanks, after we wreaked havoc in Anchorage... They are the first cities we use to spread our word.", explains Giovanni.

Steven and Brief ask the two: "Spread your word? What does it mean?".

Corset explains: "We want to conquer the world by wreaking havoc in all the cities of the world. The civillians are very witty so they will surely implore mercy and let us take over the world!".

Karen says determined: "NO! We won't let this happen! We will fight for the sake of all people!".

Corset says: "Oh really?".

And the two enter their cars and run away.

Giovanni yells: "FWAHAHAHAHA! CATCH US IF YOU CAN!".

The racers hop in their cars in order to chase Giovanni and Corset.

"We must get them before it's too late!", says Garterbelt.

"How can we? They're too fast for us!", says Steven, very worried.

"Don't worry. Leave it to me!", says heroically Cynthia, while the others cheer for her.

"It's dangerous to go alone! We will aid you!", say Panty and Stocking to Cynthia.

"You two girls must have some sort of a feud with one of the two, am I right?".

"Yes. Us, Panty and Stocking, are Corset's arch-enemies.", explains Panty.

"Corset sent many Ghosts, haunted creatures from Hell, in order to wreak havoc in our city, Daten City, in order to conquer Heaven and Hell while the citizens are running scared. Hopefully, Panty and me eviscerated his evil plans. So yeah, we can help you!", says Stocking to Cynthia.

"Hey, don't start the party without us!".

The other racers arrive.

"Didn't I tell you to remain there?", says Cynthia.

But Steven says: "I deeply care for you, I don't want that something bad happens to you.".

"Wow, you're so sweet!", blushes Cynthia.

Grimsley and Garterbelt order: "Let's go get 'em!".

And the heroes put the pedal to the metal and start chasing Giovanni and Corset in the barren Alaskan icy land.

**...TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
